You Can Let Go
by Kaotic Silence
Summary: The lion feels it about time his dragon gets back to loving hisself.DMHP


**You Can Let Go**

_I can see it in your eyes broken windows fallin skies_

Draco stood naked in Harry' closet, one hand on his hip and challenge in his eyes.

"You said my clothes were in here, Potter. I don't see my bag."

"I put it up. Your clothes are hanging right there."

Draco was surprised. Never before had either of them unpacked at the other's place. "What about my underwear?" he asked as he reached up to choose a shirt from the rod.

"You won't be needing any today," Harry growled as he turned Draco around for a kiss.

Draco laughed into the kiss and did not resist as Harry pressed him back into the clothes. His shirts slid away to the sides, forming a curtain so all he could see was Harry's intense face.

"Is that so?" he teased, trying to get his hands into Harry's sweatpants.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, sliding his own hands down Draco arms and pulling the other man's hands away from their bodies.Draco was unresisting as Harry pulled his hands up, needing no encouragement to grab onto the closet rod over his head. Harry's kiss set him afire.

Draco barely noticed the first soft click, but the cold metal on his wrist caught his attention just as the second cuff locked into place.

"What the hell?" he asked, pulling a bit to check that his hands were indeed trapped over the closet bar.

"You trust me." It was a statement of fact, not a question.

"Cocky bastard," Draco muttered, half in admiration and half in annoyance. "What are you doing?"

"Trust," was all Harry said before bringing his mouth back to Draco's.

_And there ain't nothing you can do To make me turn away from you I need you to know You Can Let Go_

Draco let himself be distracted. He was pretty sure that there weren't any cameras in Harry's closet, and the sort of pranks he would expect from his own friends had never been a part of his relationship with Harry. So he let go, letting Harry take him to a place where nothing mattered, where he wasn't handcuffed naked in a rival hero's closet.

When Harry stepped away, Draco started to worry. Especially when Harry left the room. As visions of whips and hot candle wax filled his mind, Draco tugged experimentally on his bonds. He could feel some give, and was pretty confident that if he pulled with all his weight the bar would come out of the wall.

Right onto the top of his head.

Before he could really panic, though, Harry came back dragging something large and flat. He leered at Draco as he placed the wooden panel in front of him. The panels unfolded to reveal three full-length mirrors hinged together like a screen.

Harry adjusted the angles carefully, and Draco stifled a laugh. There was colored tape on the floor marking the placement. Only Harry Potter would have spike tape marks for kinky sex props. No one else had that particular blend of a lifetime spent on stage and anal-retentive perfectionism.

Harry grinned again before stepping back out of the room.Draco was left to stare at the mirror. Harry had planned this carefully: Draco could see himself from three sides. It was just like being in a dressing room with a designer checking the fit of his pants. Except for the naked part. And the bondage.

He really wished that Harry would stop leaving the room, though. Looking at himself in a mirror had definitely cooled his mood. He tried to see what his fans girls saw, what Harry saw, all he could see was a skinny, too- to long body. He'd never have defined abs, no matter how hard he tried. He was all long and shapeless, and the tattoos he could see in the mirror looked like a sad attempt to make a twig look tough. He closed his eyes, blocking out the sight, and tried to imagine Harry instead.

_Baby,baby what you hidin from_

"No no no, open those gorgeous eyes Dragon," Harry admonished. Draco looked up, and saw that Harry was holding something behind his back.

"Don't I get a safeword?" Draco asked.

"What? No, this isn't like that. I just wanted you to hold still and watch yourself. You never really look at yourself during sex, do you?"

"And I suppose you do?"

"Yeah, I like watching you."

"No, I meant..."

"Yeah. I know. And I do look at myself sometimes, watch my body moving against you. It's hot to see us together. I want you to see it, too ,Your beautiful."

"Harry..You tell me that alot but how can you mean it I mean look at me"

_The light that followed your around Lately nowhere to be found_

Draco shook his head, not looking in the mirror. He'd never been comfortable seeing himself in a mirror. When he looked at his body, just looked down at his actual body, it was alright. Familiar, easy, comfortable, even if sometimes discouraging. Pictures were ok too, and muggle video, though they could be embarrassing. But looking in a mirror always made him feel that he was looking into the eyes of a stranger. He'd glance out of the corner of his eye if he had to, but he usually styled his hair and shaved mostly by touch. That was why he'd never really messed around with goatees or any other facial hair you had to look at your face in the mirror to get them straight and symmetrical, and he just got weirded out by it. Mirror Draco was someone else, someone who scared him just a little, like there was another person on the other side of the glass who wanted out, wanted to make Draco change into the other Draco.

_You been holding on so long Tryin' to make believe that nothing's wrong_

He jumped as Harry pressed a palm to the center of his chest. "Look Dragon. No, don't look down. Look in the mirror. Tell me what you see."

"I see you touching me."

"What am I touching?"

"My chest, my tattoos, I don't know. What am I supposed to say?"

"Just say what you see," Harry murmured as he slipped around behind Draco. Draco relaxed a little, more comfortable now with the familiar presence of Harry at his back. Much better than hanging there alone.

"Look in the mirror, baby. Tell me what you see."

"I see us. Well, me and a little of you. Just your hands on my hips and part of your face."

"Don't look at me. What else do you see?"

"I see Draco Malfoy tied to a pole, stretched out like a sacrifice."

"Here," Harry said, his fingers stroking lightly over his love's chest, around the tattoos there.

"Skin. Ink."

"Strength," Harry countered. "Power, heart, smooth skin."

Draco watched, unable to look away from the mirror where Harry 's fingers trailed ever nearer to his nipples.

"And here," Harry said. "You're decorated." Draco hissed a bit at the tugs on his piercing. "What do you see when you look at these?"

"Mine. My body, my choice, my power to decide."

"You're a work of art." Harry said as he pushed at Draco, slowly turning him so he stood in profile to the mirror. He stroked the tattoo on Draco's shoulder blade, repeating "a work of art."

"You want the number for my tattooist?" Draco muttered.

Harry's hand stilled, and Draco felt guilty at the sad sigh. "Sorry. This is just... intense, you know?"

"It's supposed to be," Harry replied, kissing his ear. "Now let me show you how beautiful you are." Harry turned Draco further, until he felt the strain of the awkward position all though his arms and shoulders. Draco arched his back into the stretch, standing on his toes to take some of the strain off for a moment, and his eyes drifted shut.

"Open, Draco. Look at the mirror." Draco obeyed, twisting his head to see Harry 's hand tracing the lettering on his spine. "This curve, your skin. Too bad you can't taste it, can't run your tongue from here," a gentle press against Draco's tailbone "up to here," and the finger trailed straight up his spine to the nape of his neck. "It's all salt and honey when it shines with sweat. Glowing and golden."

Draco's head was spinning. He couldn't tell which sense to concentrate on, what to hold onto to keep breathing. Touch overwhelmed as Harry's hands moved back down, brushing along his sides and coming to rest on his hips. "Look," Harry said, and sight took over. Draco watched Harry's hands trace the curves of his ass, muscles clenching in reaction, and didn't feel a thing. The only real fact he could grasp was that Harry's hands outlined the curves perfectly, framing him like an offering. Then Harry spoke and Draco's vision blurred as he listened to the words.

"You know why I always try to walk in front of you in public? If I had to watch this perfect ass moving in front of me I'd just tackle you. Right in front of the world. Every time I see it I just want to get my hands on it, get my tongue on it, sink my teeth in."

Draco closed his eyes against the vision of Harry tumbling him to the ground at some event, flashbulbs firing and people gasping in surprise.

"Open your eyes, Draco. Tell me what you see."

Draco looked back at the mirror, startled to see that he hadn't noticed Harry repositioning him again.

"Long. Soft." Draco was reduced to blunt honesty at the contrast between Harry's flat sculpted abs and the flatness of his own stomach.

"Yes, soft as silk," Harry said, smoothing his hands over Draco's belly. Then his hands slipped down, bypassing the place Draco wanted them most, and lay on his thighs. "Strong. Sexy."

Draco stared at himself, wanting to see where his Harry would touch him next. Instead, Harry said, "Don't look away, keep watching yourself. I'll be right back."

_Not letting it show You can let go_

Leaving? How could Harry leave him here to look at him? Somehow, though he hated the sight of himself in the mirror, he could not look away. He looked at his face, cheeks flushed, eyes half-closed. His pupils were probably dilated but without glasses or contacts, he couldn't be sure. One thing Harry hadn't thought of. He looked down his body, at the fading mark Harry had put on his neck the night before, remembering what it had felt like to get the mark, the pleasure and the pain. Wondering how it had felt to Harry, what had he tasted like in the moment that the skin broke.

Draco's eyes traveled further, lingering on the tattoos but not really stopping until the nipples. He'd pierced them for a lot of reasons, not the least of which was that his mother would hate it. Looking at them, at how the hoops stood out from his body with the nipples erect like this, he felt more comfortable with them than he had since getting them. They were hot. He'd never been with someone who had pierced nipples, and had been unable to convince Blaise to let him play with his(Due to the big redhead Weasley he dated), so here were a set of his very own to play with whenever he wanted.

Except, of course, when he was tied up in front of a mirror.

He looked up at his hands. They were a little off center, the right one closer to his head than the left, and he adjusted them. The way he was hanging on, it looked like he was just holding the pole for balance. He let go, grasping again at a different angle so that the cuffs were more obvious. Nice. Hot. Next time, though, he'd ask Harry for padded cuffs, or some of those leather bracelet things. He squinted, trying to see if there was any chafing but couldn't tell.

He also couldn't tell if Harry was in the next room or not, or how long he'd been gone. "Trust," he whispered to himself.

_You Can let go_

A bit bored now that the warmth of Harry's hands had faded, he looked down his body again. Actually, if he wasn't standing next to Harry Potter, he looked pretty good. He was tall, but he'd always been big, always would be. He looked strong, like he could just pick someone up off his feet and throw him onto a bed.

No one but Harry had ever done that to Draco

He looked at the man in the mirror, speculating. Would this man want to pick him up, toss him down? Could this man hold him down, hold him still, fuck him hard? He watched as the cock filled quickly, thinking of what he would do if his hands were free, if he was free to kneel, and lick the shaft, take it into his mouth. Draco moaned at the thought.

_Don't be afraid when you're falling apart Don't hesitate I'll be right where you are Open your eyes there's a crack in the dark_

Harry wasn't sure how long he'd been back in the room. He'd slipped in as quietly as he could, and now stood to the side, watching Draco stare the mirror. Moving a little closer and making some deliberate noise Harry grinned. Finally, he had Draco's attention where he wanted it: on the mirror. Draco was looking at himself, not trying to catch Harry's eyes anymore; exactly what Harry had wanted.

"What do you see?" he asked. He wasn't sure how many times he'd asked it so far, or what answer he was waiting for, but he would keep asking again until he got it.

"He's big," Draco said, and Harry bit his tongue to keep from disagreeing. Draco was big, and since his voice sounded more aroused than self-disparaging, Harry would let it slide.

Draco kept speaking, "All that soft skin just stretched out there. It's so hot."

Harry agreed silently. He kept his hands on Draco, turning him to face full on into the mirror. Stroking Draco's back, Harry tried to make himself disappear from Draco's line of sight. To his surprise, Draco kept talking without any encouragement.

"I want him," Draco said. "I want to touch him. I want to pull on the rings in his nipples." Harry's hands slipped around Draco's chest, reaching around to tug at the piercings without any conscious thought on Harry's part.

"Yes," Draco hissed, back arching so that his ass brushed against Harry's groin. Harry suppressed a moan. Draco was still talking, and he didn't want to distract him.

"I want to touch him, want to touch his stomach. Want to run my hands through the hair there." Harry obeyed, acting as Draco's hands. He could feel sweat dampening the light dusting of hair under Draco's navel, and he gently rubbed it in.

"Want to hold him, wrap my arms around him and feel his strength against me." Harry moved closer, fitting himself against Draco's back. He tried to keep his own erection away, avoid that contact. This is all about his Dragon getting his confidence back

"Want," Draco moaned, and Harry could see him straining towards the mirror, looking into his own reflected eyes. A little overcome himself, Harry fished in his pocket for the key. He unlocked one cuff, then relocked it around the pole. Draco didn't seem to notice at first that his hand was free, his grip on the pole so tight that his knuckles were white. Harry gently uncurled one finger, than another. Draco seemed to come back to himself a little and released the pole. He brought both of his hands down, gasping when one was pulled up short.

Harry took the bound hand and set it back on the poll, where it returned to its earlier tight grip.

_You can let go_

"Touch him," he whispered into Draco's ear.

He watched as Draco's hand went straight for the nipples, tugging a little at each ring, sliding them through the holes. As the hand moved lower, Harry held his breath. Draco trailed his fingers down to his navel, circling it once before sliding off to the side. Harry bit back a moan as he realized that Draco's hand was moving back behind him.

"I want to fuck him. Want him to fuck me," Draco said. Harry looked at Draco's face in the mirror, following his gaze. Draco was watching himself, staring at his own cock with the same lust he'd looked at Harry's the night before.

"Fuck me," Draco moaned, his hand reaching for his own opening. Harry pulled out the tube he'd just fetched and drizzled a little lube onto Draco's hand. Draco hissed in surprise, his hand jerking away.

"Shh," Harry soothed, and Draco brought his hand back down.

Harry could not decide where to look. Draco was biting his lip, staring at himself in open admiration and lust. His cock was red and twitching, and Harry wanted nothing more than to taste the wetness he could see at the tip.

Unless it was to watch as Draco's finger pushed between his cheeks, into himself.

Harry 's breath caught, and his legs could no longer support him. He landed on his knees beside his love, and reached up a hand to his hip. He turned Draco to face him, and watched as Draco's eyes moved to what his hand was doing.

"Do you see it, Dray? See him fuck you. See you fuck him. God, Draco, so hot."

Draco moaned, and Harry reached up, needing to touch him, needing to feel that heat on his own skin. He lay one hand on Draco's thigh, watching in the mirror as he moved it upward to the base of Draco's cock. Dracos hand moved faster, and Harry thought for a moment that perhaps he should have turned Draco the other way, just to see.

He brought his hand around Draco, stroking him once from base to crown as he slipped his other hand into his pants to mirror the action there. Cupping his hand over the head, he tightened his grip just a bit, rocking his hand the way he knew Draco loved.

With a cry, Draco came, Harry watching the mirror in disbelief as the white fluid landed on his face. As his own orgasm hit, Harry heard one of them moan, "Draco."

He wasn't sure which one of it had been.

_You been holding on so longTryin' to make believe that nothing's wrong Not letting it show You can let go There ain't nothing you can do To make me turn away from you I need you to know_

Draco hung from the bar, panting in exhaustion. His eyes had closed, and he was too overwrought to open them. He didn't want to see, didn't want to know how angry Harry was, how disgusted he must be. How self-centered can you be? What the fuck is wrong with you? You just came on his face, calling your own name.

He barely noticed Harry unlocking the cuffs, carrying him to the bed. Until Harry finally spoke. "Fuck, Draco, that was incredible."

"It was? I mean, I. I'm sorry Harry."

"For what? Never apologize for good sex, man, never."

"But I forgot you were there, I was so wrapped up in myself that I came on you, I used you, I."

"It was the hottest thing I've ever seen. Or felt. As soon as you catch your breath, we're gonna go back in there and do it again."

Draco laughed, relieved. "Can I have padded cuffs this time?"

"Oh, man, did I hurt you?" Draco felt Harry touching his wrists, rubbing a bit, and thought maybe he could risk opening his eyes, just to see his wrists.

"It chafed a bit, but not really pain. I just thought that next time I'd rather not have to worry about it, hold on the right way to keep from rubbing."

"Next time, huh? I like the sound of that."

"Well, you did make space for my stuff in your closet. So I figured there'll be a next time?"

Harry smiled, moving in for a kiss. "Hell yeah."

_You can let go_


End file.
